


Spooky Night

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Ghost Sex, Out of Body Experiences, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: Melanie wants to become a witch, but to do so she has to form a carnal bond with a ghost pokémon in a place and time where the spiritual energy was at his hightest peak.Luckily for her Miki the Mimikyu is always on her side and would never let her down.





	Spooky Night

A malicious creak accompanied the door of the abbandoned house in the woods as Melanie pushed it open.

“Kyu!” screamed her pokémon with joy, making her jump.

“Never do that again Miki…” she softly scolded him before leading the way.

The sun was setting on Halloween’s night as the wannabe witch and her trusted companion had reached the destination for the ritual needed to turn her into an actual witch.

Melanie had always been interested in the occult: everything that had to do with dark magic intrigued and awed her.

She was surprised that in a world where people used pokémon powers to do everything only so few were willing to ask for the aid of ghost types.

True, they were mischievous in nature, but she heard of many trainers that were able to befriend and create strong loyalty bonds with them.

She believed that the one she had with Miki could match and even surpass that.

The small Mimikyu was running around in the desert house, filling the air with cloud of dusts and the creaky sounds coming from the floor.

Miki was a gift her father brought from a work travel in Alola.

At first the little Melanie was scared by his beady eyes and painted expression, but the little rag proved himself to be a loyal friend.

He was always there to play with her when she was happy and to dry her tears when she was sad.

They did everything together, from dawn to dusk and she thought that he would have been with her for life.

When she reached her teenager years this bond with her pokémon took an unexpected turn.

Melanie started to ask herself what Miki though about her as a woman.

She realized that she was human and he was a pokémon, but while discovering her sexuality she couldn’t help but wonder if her beloved companion would have liked to explore it with her.

Did he had a penis like humans? How would it have felt?

She didn’t even know how a human one was, so these thoughts were quite bizarre.

The wannabe witch tried to suppress them, going out with normal boys, but in those years Miki too seemed changed.

His jealousy toward her increased tenfold. He would refuse to go into his pokéball and demand to be on her side all day, and this proved to be too much for her boyfriends that couldn’t land a kiss without risking to have their eyes gouged by a shadow claw.

Not only Miki wouldn’t like when others tried to touch her too much, but he was getting more physical too. He wanted to sleep together with her, sit on her lap when she studied and even follow her into the bath. This last one habbit proved to be the hardest on her because the little rag grew a fashination for Melanie newly grown pumpkins and as the girl tried her best to suppress her impure thoughts the ghost hands of her pokémon groping her weren’t helping at all.

She tried to ignore him the best she could, but she found herself forgetting to close the door more than she would have liked to admit.

Now that she was an adult she found herself alone with her Mimikyu in an abbandoned house to make her suppressed desires come true.

During one of her researches for new material Melanie founds in the dark dephts of the web a supposed pdf that contained the rituals to become a true witch and become one with the dark forces.

She simply had to form a carnal bond with a ghost pkémon, in a place and time where the spiritual energy could be easily channeled.

When she realized what she had to do a shiver ran down her spine.

It was like the universe had served her the perfect way to do get what she wanted.

She carefully researched the perfect place to do it. The abbandoned house in the woods was at the center of various tales in the local folklore, scary stories parents told children to make them behave and that teenagers used as an excuse to prove their courage.

The place hadn’t to be really cursed for the ritual to work following what was said in the document, people simply had to believe it was for the energy to gather there.

The time would have obviously been Halloween’s night.

That was the time where ghost pokémon were more active and she thought this would have helped Miki to increase his stamina too.

Her pokémon was the last element she needed to complete the ritual.

All those years of suppressed desires were about to end, she simply had to make sure her pokémon was willing to help it.

When she found herself alone at home with him she thought about a way to test him.

She undressed and passed the day naked, checking her pokémon’s reactions.

She could feel his uneasyness. He knew that something was different about her and followed her with curious eyes.

The realization that he though the same as her came when she was in the kitchen and had to grab a napkin that had fallen on the ground. As she bent downward she felt Miki’s hands spread her ass, feeling the could air reach between her lower lips.

For a second she thought about giving in to her desire and allow him to have her there, but that would have been her first time.

She rose up and looked at him.

“If you can wait until Halloween I’ll be all yours.”

And by the look in his eyes she knew he had gotten the message.

In the following days they were both different. Melanie felt Miki was more distant and they both felt the tension as the days passed and Halloween drew near.

That morning she prepared all the necessary and they both leaved the house for the woods.

Melanie told her parents she was going to stay the night with a friend. She wasn’t a really outgoing type so they accepted it without many questions, happy to see their daughter socialize with real people outside of her strange blogs.

With her backpack on her shoulders and dressed in her witch costume she was ready to go.

Now hey were finally there.

The girl looked around.

The abbandoned house was on a single floor.

They simply had to find a suitable place to do the ritual.

Each room they looked it was a disappointment.

The living room was completely empty, the kitchen lacked a table and she didn’t want to think a second time on what she saw in the bathroom.

The only option the two lovers had was a small room that they hoped would have been the bedroom.

Melanie was ready to to put the covers on the floor when opening the door she saw a beautiful red bed standing in the middle of the room.

The girl thought that it was probably too big for the former owners to take it out and that they preferred to leave it there.

She touched the soft fabric and to her surprise there wasn’t a single mote of dust.

“Perfect” she muttered before opening her backpack.

While the covers may have been pristine that was only proof that someone else had used the house recently and she didn’t wish to catch anything.

She placed her own black covers above them before taking out the second ingredient for the ritual: candles.

If she was about to have her first time there using candles was a must.

They could have helped to set the mood for the ritual, too.

Once Melanie finished placing them, being careful that none could give fire to anything she sat on the bed, where Miki was waiting for her.

She looked at him, and started to undress.

She enjoyed looking as his eyes moved from her now unbound chest, following its giggling as she removed her bra, to her round belly and now, as she removed her pants and panties, to her ritual place.

She had taken care to remove every single hair so that Miki could now gave directly to her glistening opening.

The air was cold but Melanie couldn’t feel it as the build up tension she had bottled up all those years was about to be released.

“Are you ready Miki?"asked the girl in a sultry voice.

She opened her legs, placing them around her pokémon, drawing him near.

She tried to be sexy, but she couldn’t hide her nervousness.

The girl had no idea on what was about to happen and she couldn’t deny that she was a bit scared.

What if it did hurt? If they weren’t really compatible? If Miki changed his mind at the last minute? If he didn’t really like her?

Her heart was beating in her chest as she glanced at the pokémon that was lost in his thoughts.

"Is everything ok?” she asked, doubts and anxiety starting to rise inside her.

Mimikyu lifted his fake head and stepped closer to her.

In the weak light of the room Melanie could see shadows shifting under the rag.

Then his hands came out, slowly reaching over to her chest.

This time a third shadow appeared, but it remained near his body, a single tendril of darkness of the size of a finger.

Melanie squealed as she felt his cold hands touch and squish her skin, his fingers playing with her nipples, pinching and scratching them.

It was strangely liberating being able to enjoy his touch, with no more moral blocks.

Now enjoying his hands over her wasn’t a guilty pleasure she could afford for mere seconds before having to push her desires in the depths of her mind, but a sensation she was free to explore.

Feelings his shadow claws move over her breasts, under them.

The gentle force Miki exerted on her nipples sent shivers of pleasure to her brain, careful to not hurt her with his pokémon powers.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something hot slither into her and she heard the pleased squick of Mimikyu.

It was in.

Miki’s dick was very different from what she was accustomed during her masturbation sessions.

It was hot, then cold, then hot again, as it writhed inside her.

Its consistenty was different from the one of living flesh, it felt almost like a liquid, pouring into her to better reach her sweet spots.

She was expecting him to hump her, but Miki remained amost motionless while its member moved inside her, pushing her walls around and hitting all her right points.

While it was smaller than she expected Melanie couldn’t say Mimikyu was disappointing her.

Hearing Miki’s cries of pleasure filled her with satisfaction.

Melanie moaned as his rythm increased, to make him aware that what he was doing was right.

Her legs closed on him, pressing his body against her opening.

The wannable witch could feel that the tendril of darkness that was pleasuring her started to throb, digging for her deeper part.

She felt it touch her lower opening as her walls started to spasm and her whole body was shaking.

Cumming together would have been perfect.

When she reached the peak of her climax she felt Mimikyu cry at the top of his metaphorical lungs and felt a strong pressure pouring into her.

She never thought it would have been so clear, feeling his ectoplasm hit her insides, hot, then cold, the contrasting sensations increasing the sensory overload of her orgasm.

Melanie squeezed the pokémon against her, making sure that not a single drop escaped as her legs went limp and her body arched back, falling on the mattress.

Miki, spent, flopped over her, his ghostly hands gently caressing her sides and belly before retreating under his rag.

The now full fledged witch caressed her lovely companion, petting his fake head.

“It was great Miki, thanks.”

That was probably the best orgasm she had in her life and she was happy that she shared her first time with her beloved pokémon.

She reached with an hand between her legs. She expected the cum to flow out, but to her surprise she could still feel it stick to her, like a glue.

It felt nice. The proof that they had just made love.

“Now we better leave before some teen breaks in for a test of courage.”

The girl was ready to get up and grab her clothes, but a cold chill stopped her in her tracks.

“Not so fast.”

The voice came from the ceiling.

Melanie looked up.

In the faint like of the candles she could see the figure of a girl floating in the air.

She had a tiny body, long hair and eyes as cold as ice.

Her body was completely naked and surrounded by a sicky green glow.

The witch ghasped.

“You’re a ghost?!?”

The floating girl smirked.

“And you must be a genious.”

The darkness of the ceiling exploded in laughter.

She didn’t know how many, but she could feel the presence of a group of ghost pokémon hiding in the shadows, following their exchange with curiosity and malice.

“I’m Desdemona, matron of this house.” stated the ghost girl once the laughter had dried up “You and your pokémon desecrated this place and for this you’ll be punished.”

Melanie started to sweat cold.

The ritual must have worked because now she was able to see ghosts.

“I’m sorry….Desdemona…we didn’t mean any harm.” started Melanie, before getting interrupted.

“I don’t care. Your fate is up to my friends up there.”

The ghost pokémon started to murmur between themselves before a chunk of darkness descended near Desdemons'a ear.

“As I expected…” Melanie heard her comment.

“Your little ritual made my friends quite bothered. They’re tired to play with me all the time and they would love something more… consistent.”

Melanie jumped when she felt what she clearly indentified as a tongue lick her back.

“They’ll have their fun with you, then you’ll be free to go… maybe.”

The witch tried to get up but four enormous ghost hands emerged from the bed and grabbed her by arms and legs, strapping her against the mattress.

Mimikyu, that was carefully watching the ghost girl, jumped with a shadow claw in defense of his lover, but was swifty intercepted by a silver glare than landed him in the wall nearby.

Melanie could barely see in the faint light what looked like a sword float above her.

“Aegi-slash” cried the sword before hovering over her neck, its cold blade pressing against her throat.

“If you do anything fun your sweet trainer will fit just right under your rag.” commented Desdemona looking at Mimikyu just scrambling to get up, his fake head dangling on his side.

Miki looked at Melanie for guidance.

He could see the fear in her eyes.

He remained there, waiting.

The ghost crowd was murmuring when the floating girl spoke up.

“I don’t like thse lights.” and with a click of her fingers all the candles went out.

The room fell into darkness, only Desdemona ghostly frame remained visible.

A faint light, followed by a blue one lighted up from the ceiling.

Then another, and another.

Now Melanie could see again and two Chandelure were staring at her, floating at the sides of the ghost girl, where Aegislash soon reached them.

It was a relief to not feel him on her neck, but she was still being constrained against her will.

The spectral hands were harder than the ones of Miki and their grasp was starting to hurt.

Desdemona landed on her, hands on her chest.

“You have quite a prosperous body…”

She tried to grab her boobs, but her fingers slipped through her, sending shivers across her flesh.

Her hand moved down to her belly, circling around her bellybutton.

“You’ll need a bit of work.” she said before floating up again.

Melanie could see Chandelure and Aegislash draw near as she feel the hands that were holding her calves rose up to her thighs to spread them apart.

The sword pokémon placed his blade on her lips, before starting to sink in.

Melanie thought about clenching her mouth, but knowing the situation she was in the creature could have easily forced her open or worse.

She could feel the metal on her tongue. It tasted unlike iron or any other metal she distractely chewed on before.

The witch bit on it when she felt a large tongue lick her lower lips.

It was hot and wet and felt strangely alive.

She couldn’t see who was licking her but she could feel he was being careful into not leaving a single part of her lower regions unattended.

Melanie could feel it tip press against her clit, before descending on her lips and ending up into her slit, licking her inner walls before retracting and restarting, taking more or less time in specific points to test what she liked more.

Her breath gave her away, as her tongue sticked and retracted from the blade that was now spilling in her mouth a strange liquid.

She couldn’t see it clearly but it was pouring from Aegislash’s eye.

It was hot and stung her tongue, but she liked the taste.

It was like alchool and like the drink it was making her head lighter.

She started to unconsciously nibble on the blade, licking the liquid that covered it.

“Already enjoying it?” added Desdemona

That sarcasting voice snapped her out for a bit and she sought with her right eye where Miki was.

As the tongue between her legs had found the right rythm she couldn’t hide to herself that her body was enjoying it.

She saw the fake pikachu stare at her, still unable to do anything.

Melanie had to put up with it for a bit longer, then they could have been able to left.

A scalding sensation coming from her chest stopped her thoughts.

It was something dense that was dripping on her.

The Chandelure had joined into the fun and were pouring their hot wax on her defenseless body.

The witch let out a moan when a dropplet landed on her right nipple, sending a needle of pain and pleasure to her mind. The wax became solid in an instant, encasing it.

Drop after drop the hot wax was raining on her body.

On her neck, her chest, her belly and even her thighs.

It was a burning sensation followed by a cold, pleasant one.

She wriggled under that hot rain, but was unable to escape as her body covered itself with spots of warm wax.

Then, after a while, she could feel the weight disappear, followed by a strange sinking sensation on her flesh.

It was like if the wax that was being poured onto her was seeping in.

Melanie felt Aegislash slide out from her mouth and even the tongue that was licking her retracted.

The hands that were constraining her loosened their grip.

“Is it over?” she thought, before feeling the matress disappear from under her back.

The illusion of the bed dissipated, leaving only what looked like an open sarcophagus.

She feel for a few centimeters, landing on her cover and something soft.

The girl tried to stand up but was blocked again by the ghost arms and an ominous cry filled her ears.

“Cofa-grigus!”

and like that the light disappeared from the room.

She was trapped inside something.

Or someone.

She realized that the ghost hands that were holding her were probably the ones of the Cofagrigus that had swallowed her.

She tried to free herself, kicking and wriggling, but ended up only hitting something hard that hurt her feet.

She moved her foot over it, trying to understand what it was, and with horror she realized that she was touching a human skull.

“MIKI!” she cried in despair, but one of the hands that were holding her was quick to shut her mouth.

“I’m about to die.” she thought feeling the horrific contrast between her mind and her body, that was still begging for more stimulation.

The girl yelped as she felt her pussy being violated by something bigger than Cofagrigus’ tongue, an object more similar to Miki’s member, while the ghost hands freed her and started to caress her body, grabbing her tits and her head.

Melanie was overwhelmed by those sensations that were so similar but so different from the ones that Miki gave her.

Cofagrigus’s member had the same texture as the one of her pokémon, but was more imposing and reckless in its movement, pressing against her deepts as her walls clenched onto it.

His hands were squeezing her with strenght, making her yelp every time his fingers closed on her tits, pulling and squashing them.

She would have wanted to hate it, but she kind of enjoyed the feeling of her tits being treated like that.

Her lips were sucking on the ghost fingers that probed her mouth, her tongue still covered with Aegislash’s flavor.

That pokémon was only using her as a way to feel good, but she felt the same.

Her body too was only seeking pleasure, as her pussy clenched on his throbbing member she felt Cofagrigus pour his ectoplasm in her, filling her belly with more seed that Miki could.

As pleasure filled her body Melanie clenched her eyes and her second orgasm of that evening shook her body. She couldn’t tell which one had been stronger.

When she opened them again the witch wasn’t anymore inside Cofagrigus, but was floating in the middle of the room, near Desdemona.

“Welcome back” she greeted her.

Melanie was disoriented. She felt normal, but at the same time she could see across her body, that glew of a faint red color.

“I’m…a ghost.”

Melanie started feeling herself. The consistency was the same as her normal one but she knew that something was wrong.

Desdemona grinned.

“You killed me.” whispered the witch girl.

“You’re not actually dead. All that ectoplasm splitted your spirit from your body.”

Looking inside her belly Melanie could see a dark spot just inside her pelvis.

It was like a concoction in a cup, stirring as she floated.

“So I can return normal?”

The girl looked at Desdemona for an answer.

“Only if you manage to get rid of it before midnight.” answered the ghost.

She had lost cognition of time.

“How much time I have?” she started panicking.

Desdemona smirked.

“Not enough if these guys continue to pump you with it.”

The darkness around them shifted and Melanie was surrounded.

Without a physical body she was defensless against the assault of the ghost pokémon that until a moment before were only watching as their more physical friends prepared their meal.

The witch felt her arms and legs restrained again, but this time by small pokémon that were waiting their turn licking her translucent skin and rubbing their genital against her, leaving dropplets of ectoplasm in their trail.

A Mismagius grabbed her sides from behind, moving his cloth to spread her ass. Before she could realize it he was painfully thrusting inside her.

A dusclops appeared from under her and without invitation started to vigorously grope her big tits, lifting them with his floating hands while his clothlike penis slithered inside her.

It expanded inside with a spugnous consistency, filling her up.

Melanie desperately looked around for Miki, but an Haunter grabbed her head and stuck his tongue inside her mouth.

She couldn’t see anyhting and her mouth lost sensibility as the paralyzing saliva of the pokémon filled it.

“Are you…enjoying…it? Asked Desdemona.

The Haunter moved aside just for Melanie to see a Gengar grab the ghost girl by her arms and stick his big purple penis inside her.

She could see it thrust inside her while Desdemona looked at Cofagrigus with a mildly annoyed expression.

She was small and the pokémon could easily impose over her.

The ghost girl simply bent forward, spreading her legs a little to give him better access as he pounded her.

Melanie could feel Dusclops and Mismagius thrusting inside her, their members separed only by a thin layer of her spectral flesh.

Sex with ghost pokémon felt different now that she was a ghost herself.

The sensations were similar to what she felt before, but the way they diffused in her body was completly different.

It was like she was made of water and the waves of pleasure crossed her whole, bypassing her nerves.

Every thrust sent her into a trance and she felt she could have screamed if her mouth hadn’t been paralyzed.

Her body told her this was the best she could have hoped for, but her mind and heart were set in a dark angle on the room.

Miki was looking at her, avoiding contact with the other ghosts that flew nearby, watching as she trembled with pleasure while she was being raped by those ghosts.

Melanie would have wanted to scream to him that it wasn’t like that, that her heart would have always been his, but she couldn’t.

"It will be easier now that we’re in two.” said the ghost girl standing up, making the ectoplasm in her belly oscillate as she moved, Gengar already flying away.

The witch wondered how much that girl had to put up with those pokémon.

The thrusts in her pussy became more frantic before Melanie heard Dusclops screaming.

She could feel a new wave of ectoplasm going up her pussy, filling her even more.

Even if she was a ghost she was still panting for the effort, her legs twitching.

She may not need to breath air, but she still felt like if she was alive.

Then Mismagius followed and she felt the ectoplasm stick to her back, unable to immediately join with the pool that was stirring inside her belly.

As soon as the pokémon let her go a new ones took their place, sticking their spectral organs inside her, starting to thrust carelessy, sending wave after wave of pleasure and pain through her etereal body.

She didn’t want to end like that. Spending the eternity trapped there, raped by those pokémon over and over.

Desdemona now positioed herself atop of Cofagrigus, his ghost hands probing inside her, groping her ass and petite chest, rising to caress her face.

Her expression was completely different from the one she had with Gengar.

She was serene ad moeaned soflty as the pokémon delved into her slit.

Melanie could tell she shared a special bond with that pokémon, that she was happy to conceding herself to him, before a Gastly decided to stick his tongue on her face, licking her lips and making her tremble.

Melanie felt her etereal body shake as another load stuffed it, a new orgasm filling her mind with unwanted pleasure. She could feel herself slip away from the material plane.

She tried to find Miki again, her only anchor in that desperate situation.

She panicked when she couldn’t.

Had Miki seen her body spasming with pleasure and decided that she didn’t really love him? Had him escaped without her? Had the other pokémon hurted him?

If her Mimikyu abbandoned her then she had no reason to continue to endure this.

She felt that without Miki it would have been best to drown her mind into pleasure and hope to become dumb enough to not need to put up with those sensations anymore.

Living forever with the guilt that her beloved Miki had left her would have been too much to bear.

“I’ll teach you.” Desdemona’s voice reached her.

The ghost girl grabbed a floating Banette and pulled him toward her chest. She started to play with his zips, opening and closing them. Melanie could see the pokémon was enjoying it.

“Every one of them has its sweet sposts.” she commented.

As the zip between the legs of the pokémon opened a long, white wad of woll emerged from it, oozing with ectoplasm.

Desdemona took it in her mouth and started to suck on it.

Melanie could see it throught her ghosly frame, her tongue caressing it as the wad moved on its own.

The ghost girl freed it from the grasp of her lips, a thin strand of ectoplasm still attached to her mouth as the arousal had build in inside the Banette.

“Now try.” she said, pushing the aroused pokémon against her face.

Melanie was uncertain, but as her mind doubted her lips were already grabbing it, her tongue examining its consistency.

It felt like wet wool, just a bit harder.

The pokémon couldn’t resist an shot his load inside her mouth.

She gulped and could see the dark substance descending her throat through her chest.

She looked at her belly.

The pool of ectoplasm had become thicker and darker, sign of the relentless assault of the ghost pokémon.

Miki, that remained hidden preparing his next move watching her beloved trainer willingly suck on another pokémon couldn’t contain his jealousy anymore and charged toward the center of the room.

Desdemona intercepted it as he jumped toward the Banette, a shadow claw ready to kill.

She grabbed it mid air, holding its rag tight with her sprectal hands.

“Do you want to see your beloved trainer having some fun?”

Desdemona’s smile disgusted him.

Miki tried to claw her, but was blocked by the blade of Aegislash, floating above her head.

“See how much she loves it.”

“Don’t look..” thought Melanie as she felt a Gengar grabbing her arms, its penis already on her opening.

Desdemona pressed Miki’s beady eyes against Melanie’s translucent belly, to make sure it could see Gengar trusting inside her.

Melanie hated herself for the pleasure she felt as Gengar parted her lower lips and filled her with his member.

She wasn’t even able to control her legs, feeling them spread at every thrust, twitching and trembling as the pokémon mated her.

Mimikyu watched Gengar’s organ reach her depths, shaking the ectoplam inside her, and could hear his lover trying to surpress her cries.

The girl’s belly bounced at every hit, her tits flopping above the pokémon’s frame as she tried her best to control her body.

The witch couldn’t deny that Gengar’s dick was giving her the greatest pleasure she had felt that evening. It was thick and long, way more pleasurable than Cofagrigus but with almost the same girth. Way more pleasurable than Miki.

Melanie could feel the face of her little lover pressed against her belly, watching her being raped by another pokémon as she spasmed with pleasure.

She felt so guilty, but she couldn’t control what her ghost body told her, what it made her feel.

She thought about her love for Miki. She loved him more than everything else.

She had to endure this.

As Gengar thrusted inside her Melanie could feel his tongue slithering on her side, leaving a trail of saliva on her skin before moving under her boobs and grabbing both of her tits in its snare, squeezing them roughly.

With her throat free from the paralyzing effect her moan filled Miki’s head.

“See… you’ll never be able to make her feel… this good.”

Miki tried to look at the green ghost girl that was forcing him to see that grisly spectacle.

As Desdemona spoke Cofagrigus was spreading her pussy, allowing a Ghastly full acess with his tongue.

“Miki…” tried to speak Melanie, but as soon as she opened her mouth a Misdreavous filled it with his member, starting to trust between her lips.

“GENGAR!” scremed the ghost that was mounting her and Mimikyu could see a dark string of liquid joing the concotion that was inside her lover as her legs went limp.

Mimikyu lowered his head.

“We’ll take..good care of her…” whispered Desdemona in his ear.

The witch heard a fragorous bang under her.

Melanie tried to see what was going on, her face still covered by Misdreavus.

Miki had escaped Desdemona’s grasp and was now attacking Cofagrigus with all his strenght.

He wanted to free her physical body.

Aegislash counterattacked, but now the pokémon knew his opponent and managed to avoid the hit, continuing to shadowclaw the sarcophagus pokémon.

“He really cares about you, uh?” said Desdemona, free from major distractions now that the ghost hands of Cofagrigus were occupied defending itself, with just an Haunter playfully squeezing her ass.

She couldn’t ignore such dedication by a single pokémon in such a desperate situation.

“I love Miki and he loves me!” screamed Melanie, before being silenced by another ghost that grabbed her head to stick his member inside her mouth.

The taste of ectoplasm filled her again, flowing down her throat.

She watched as Aegislash managed to land another hit on Miki, sending him flying across the room.

She freed her mouth to scream at her pokémon, her beloved Mimikyu.

“Stop Miki! You’ll only get hurt!”

She couldn’t bear to watch him fight pointlessy for her.

The pokémon was recoiling from another hit of Aegislash, but was not giving any sign of ending his assault.

“Please Miki! It’s okay! As long as you’re with me I can endure it…”

A thrill of pleasure crossed her as another pokémon sticked his member inside her.

She could have endured that fate as long as she knew Miki was with her.

“It’s almost time” sentenced Desdemona.

As another orgasm filled her belly Melanie knew that her fate was sealed.

Sh tried to muster her voice, fending off the pokémon that tried to silence her in search of pleasure.

“Please Miki! I need you! I love you! I can do anything as long as you’re with me.”

If she joined them she was sure Desdemona would have allowed him to stay.

Melanie felt she too had a special bond with that Cofagrigus.

They were more similar than she thought.

The Mimikyu slowed, his strenght weakening. The Cofagrigus wasn’t giving any sign of breaking.

“Miki!” she screamed, feeling herself being filled again by ectoplasm.

“I was so happy that you were my first.” She stretched her hand toward the pokémon.

The Mimikyu, in despair, stretched one of his arms to hold her hand.

“We’ll be together forever now.” She smiled sadly at Miki.

Desdemona looked at Cofagrigus.

The grin on the pokémon had disappeared, replaced by a worried expression.

Desdemona scoffed.

Melanie saw Cofagrigus opening his belly revealing her now cianotic body, before feeling Desdemona hands pushing her down.

The last thing she felt was the sound of Cofagrigus closing over her.

Melanie woke up, opening her eyes, her real eyes, laying on the floor of the room, a familiar weight on her chest.

Miki was sleeping, illuminated by the dim sun rays coming from the windows.

She pinched herself.

She felt pain.

She was alive.

“I hope you liked my trick or treat.”

It was Desdemona, barely visible in the daylight, floating above her.

“But…the ectoplasm…”

“It was all joke… it was Halloween, it’s our job to scare you people.”

Melanie felt a sense of pure joy growing inside her, but a shadow of doubt remained.

In the back of her head she knew she wasn’t telling her all the truth.

“T..thank you…” she said, before getting up, holding Miki on her chest.

“Fetch your stuff and leave.”

Melanie nodded, running toward the bed, grabbing her purse and costume and bolting out of the room.

She saw Cofagrigus staring at her, his grin back on its face.

As she reached for the door she heard Desdemona voice one last time.

“Cherish that love in your heart, it’s the only thing that matters in the end.”

Melanie nodded and left the house grounds as fast as she could.

Desdemona floated over to Cofagrigus face, that was looking at her, smiling.

“Cofa…grigus….”

“You felt it too, eh? Those two… they reminded me of us.”

She meet Cofagrigus when he was only a Yamask.

He followed her when she started her pokémon journey, when she got sick and tried to find repair in that abbandoned house.

Seeing her in that state made Yamask evolve, holding her, trying to trap her soul in the world of the living to allow her to reach the morning.

But for Desdemona the morning never came.

She remained there, trapped.

She made friends with the ghost pokémon, at first they were rough on her but she was able to befriend them at last, even if in her heart there was space only for Cofagrigus.

“Grigus…” said the pokémon, caressing her cheek with one of its ghost arms.

“I too hope they’ll be able to live and travel together like we weren’t able too.”

“Cofa…” the pokémon was now holding her hands, caressing her with the spare arms.

“I hope you liked last night, it’s the last time I allow you to get frisky with another woman.”

Smiled Desdemona, moving her finger over the pokémon’s mask.

Cofagrigus laughed, before opening his body and grabbing the ghost girl to pull her inside, having his bride all for himself until the night came again.

“I love you too…” said Desdemona before the pokémon closed his sarcophagus.


End file.
